Everyday Lives
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: AU. Chapter 4: Winner! Lucy moves to a new town for a job and goes to the same coffee shop every morning where someone behind the scenes gives her a free drink everyday? A little different but I hope you like it. There are new chapter options in the poll so pay attention!
1. The Mechanic - Gajeel-Levy

_HI! I'm so excited to be posting this! An idea popped in my head the other while looking for an apartment and here she came! I SO did not see how long or deep this was gonna go. But I am more than happy with it! I ope you like ti! _

* * *

_'Summers in Magnolia are the worst. Unbearable heat and unbearable air conditioner fix-it men.' _Thought Levy McGarden. One of Magnolia's residents.

Levy had been enjoying her morning reading the latest novel she got yesterday when her air unit decided to quit. Now normally she wouldn't worry, it was eight o'clock in the morning and it wasn't too hot just yet. But the longer she put it off, the hotter it got. So she called 'Phantom's Mechanics'.

_'Honestly! Is it so hard to get to a place on time? When they said they'd be here?' _She thought as she opened another window.

Her friends Lucy, Jet, and Droy had all invited her to their place for a while before she over-heated.

_'I know Jet and Droy would love to have me but I really want to finish my book and with them around I can barely hear myself think. Lu's wouldn't be so bad, but with Natsu around It'd probably be worse than with other two. And I'd hate for Lucy to kick him out of his own home..' _Miserably she just stayed home to wait on the men who were supposed to save her.

At a quarter to 1, the doorbell finally rung.

"Finally! I've been wai-" Levy rushed to the door only to have it flung back and a rude clownish looking man walked through.

"Good afternoon my dear. I'm Jose Phantom and I'll be taking care of you. Which way is the unit?" The man introduced himself, he didn't even look like a mechanic to Levy, more like he belonged in the circus. She pointed to the back of the house. He nodded and as an afterthought said, "His name is Gajeel."

Levy looked back to the door to a very tall, tan, muscular, long-haired, pierced man. Handsome too.

She smiled at the man who just grunted back to her. He was wearing the necessary clothing and tool belt to work at a mechanics shop.

"Come now, my boy." Jose began the trek to the back of the house and Levy swore she saw him flinch.

He snorted and followed him while Levy waited before she followed them to the back door. Once outside Jose expected the damage.

"Looks like an easy job miss. We'll have it fixed for you in no time. Why don't you wait inside and we'll come get you when we're done." His smile hasn't once left his face from when he walked in her home.

"Thank you so much," She smiled warmly to them both, "Let me know if you need anything."

She walked back inside and picked up her book and went in the kitchen to fix a pitcher of lemonade. Mira's special recipe. She could faintly hear sounds coming from outside.

Ten minutes later Levy was on her 'book hammock', as Natsu had named it, when Jose came inside, shocking Levy cause she knew it couldn't be done that quick.

"I'm sorry my dear, but it looks like it's going to take a little more than I thought. I need to run to the shop for a moment and get a few things. I'll be back soon."

"Oh, well alright then, is it going to cost more?"

"Oh for you my dear, none at all." His smile turned creepy.

"Alright, is Gajeel staying here?" She had to force her smile to stay on her face.

"Yes my dear he can work out a few kinks while i'm gone. Now I best be off." He made his way to the door and left quickly. Too quickly.

_'Hmm, how odd,' _She sat and pondered for a minute, _'I knew I should have called Fairy Mechanics..'_

Levy looked back down and started to read again. Her favorite characters had declared their love for one another! It was getting good.

Then her phone rang, it was Lucy.

_'Hey Girl, did they ever get there?'_ Lucy asked.

'Yeah, but the owner is super creepy. I should have called Fairy, but their all the way across town.'

_'Aw don't get down! Natsu said that they were pretty busy the last few days and probably were today too. He's been so excited every time he gets a text from Gray like every other hour telling him how busy they are. It's hilarious!' _Both Natsu and Gray, along with many of their friends, worked at Fairy Mechanics. The number one mechanic shop in Magnolia. The only reason she didn't call them in the first place is because it really was on the other side of town while Phantom was just a few streets away.

'They don't get many off days in the summer do they?' Levy laughed, thinking of her friends husbands antics, along with Gray's. Those two were the class clowns in high school.

_'No they sure don't! I'm glad he's home for a change, especially since i'm off too.'_ Lucy and Natsu had only been married for about four months. While extremely happy for her friends, she was kinda sad that she had never been in a serious relationship, although Jet and Droy would jump at the chance, she just wasn't interested in anyone. And at 23, that was saying something.

'I bet..WHAT?'

_'What? What happened?' _

'The guy working said he needed to get some things from his shop and would be back soon, but he left 45 minutes ago!'

_'That's horrible! He just left a mess in your backyard? He probably didn't even finish it. But what can you expect from those Phantom guys..'_ That's when Levy remembered Gajeel.

'Oh I'm so sorry Lu! I just remembered the other guy is still outside, I'll call you back tonight!'

_'OK. Good Luck!'_

Levy hung up the phone and ran to the back door to give him a piece of her mind, although that train of thinking took a nose dive when she looked out the back door. Gajeel was sitting beside the unit with his shirt off and hair on top of his head. He was sweating so much he looked like he just got out of the shower. He would probably pass out in this heat. She felt bad for him, his boss just took off with his only mode of transportation. She looked back at the kitchen and saw her glass of lemonade. She walked outside.

'Hey, Gajeel!' She stood right in front of him and could see he was breathing hard. Even if you were in the best shape of your life, in this heat you would die without some shade and water.

He looked up, his eyes glassed over. He had been out here for an hour during the hottest part of the day without so much as a water bottle with him. He probably would pass out if Levy didn't help him.

'Yeah?' His voice was dry too.

'Do you want to come inside and cool off? I've got some fresh lemonade if you want it.' He seemed to debate it for a second. She could see the sweat fall in his eyes from clinging onto the studs on his eyebrows.

'You sure?' he asked, although she was sure he was dying to.

"Yes of course, come on." She held her hand out to him. She could practically see the relief, or joy, she couldn't tell, wash off of him. He took her hand, with all the good it would do, and stood up to follow her in. He grabbed his shirt that looked soaked itself and tried to wipe off his face and chest. She took him straight to the kitchen and he sat at her bar, looking at everything in the small house. Small maybe, but quite impressive for a book store owner.

'Here ya go.' She handed him a tall glass and placed the pitcher on the bar, 'Help yourself, i'm going to go get a clean towel for you.'

'Thanks, shrimp' He smirked at her and downed half the glass in one gulp.

_'Shrimp?'_ Levy giggled as she went to her linen closet down the hall. When she got back she gave him the towel and saw the pitcher was almost empty.

'My name's Levy McGarden.' She smiled at him, even though Jose freaked her out, something about him made her happy.

'Gajeel Redfox.' He said as he placed the now dirty towel on the bar. It was then that Levy saw his tattoo.

'Is that the Fairy Tail symbol?' The black ink on his left shoulder resembled the Fairy Mechanics logo. 'Fairy Tail' being the name of the stories that Makarov Dreyer told them as children. It's what prompted his grandson, Laxus, to name his shop after.

'Huh? Yeah, Laxus is a good buddy of mine from high school and college. We got drunk one night and he dared me to do it..' The look on his face said he couldn't remember much else.

'Is that why you're scared of Mr. Phantom? She said this lightly, almost as if she didn't want him to hear.

'Nah. I ain't scared. He just ain't the nicest man to work for. Hell, i'd work for Laxus if I could get away from the bastard.' He crossed his arms and scowled. And Levy was just to curious to let it go.

"Do you mind telling me why? Alot of my friends work for Laxus, we all went to school together. His wife, Mirajane, taught me to make the lemonade actually.'

'Thought it taste familiar. She's one hell of a cook. No wonder Laxus married her,' Gajeel laughed but then his face lost all looks of happiness and turned serious, 'I don't mind tellin', it's just a shit story.'

"Go ahead.' She encouraged him as she started another pitcher of Mira's 'miracle' lemonade.

'He goes back with my father. College roommates I think. He gambled allot and borrowed money from Jose to pay it. Well he died from Lung Cancer when I was three. Jose wanted to be re-payed in full, so we went into debt. Debt my mom couldn't pay. He said he'd let it go if I worked for him when I got older. She didn't wanna, but after a while of trying to do it herself she agreed. Every time I see her she apologizes to me about it.'

Levy's smile faded, he was working for a man who pretty much blackmailed him when he was a baby. Then it clicked with her.

"Wait, you went to school with Laxus? Magnolia High?

"Yeah.' He didn't know where the shorty was going with this.

"I went there! How come I don't know you?' She looked at him trying to remember.

"Would it help that flame-brain is my younger brother?"

"You're Natsu and Wendy's older brother!' She exclaimed loudly. She heard allot about 'Metal Head' as a teenager but had never met him. He was a few years older than them and had graduated and in college when she was a freshman, "Oh wait, I remember you from their wedding, you were Natsu's best man! So Grandeeney is your mother?' Being a English/History major, this was very fascinating.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Bunny Girl put you in that ridiculous pink dress, huh?' Gajeel distinct laugh filled the room.

_"Bunny Girl? What's with the nicknames?!'_ Despite herself she laughed, too. Lucy's bridesmaid dresses were a little extreme.

"Yeah, that's Ma. About a year after dad died she married Igneel, her high school sweetheart. They had met right before dad died, and he was there to comfort her and get everything in line. He wanted to marry her after school, but his old man sent to the army. And she met my dad in college. And that's where flame-brain and Wendy came from.'

'You've given everyone a nickname except your own sister?"

'Oh I got a nickname for her. She just don't like it when I tell people.'

Levy giggled, Wendy was three years younger than everyone but she probably the most mature, even to Levy. She can imagine why the younger girl wouldn't like a nickname by her older brother. Picking up her glass she looked at the time, Jose had been gone for almost two hours.

'Um, not to be rude, but how much longer will he be gone?' She was enjoying talking to Gajeel, and wanted to continue, but also needed her air fixed.

"Who knows, he probably went drinkin' or somethin'.'

'WHAT? What about my air unit?' Gajeel got up and walked to the thermostat.

"Don't worry about that, it's fixed.' He turned it on and it instantly cooled down inside.

Huh..' Before Levy could say anything, Gajeel beat her to it.

"This is what he does, and why I can't stand the guy. We both come here and start working, and no matter what I'm the one who fixes it, And I can do it within thirty minutes tops. He comes in and says its gonna be more to it and leaves to go do something, while I stay and fix it. He does it so he charge more for labor. The reason he don't like me is 'cause I always go tell Juvia to send them a refund, and only charge what they actually owe.' Levy smiled, he had a good heart.

'Juvia Lockser? Gray's girlfriend? I didn't know she worked there.'

"Yeah, she got another job though. Fullbuster got for her I think. Starts soon. Lucky girl.'

Levy was really beginning to think of a way to help Gajeel, it was obvious that he didn't want to work their, he said he'd rather work for Laxus himself.

"How much longer do you have to work for him?'

"Ain't no tellin', shorty,' He sat beside her at the bar,'He never told me or Ma how much dad owed, he probably keep me as long as he can I recon. That or for life.' He looked really angry saying that.

'Hmm. Oh! Hang on a second!' She jumped and got her phone to call a friend.

'Shorty?' _'Why's this girl helpin' me? Aint no one done that before. Someone like her shouldn't even want to be in the same room as me. Ain't bad lookin'.Kinda small in the chest. Got a good pair of legs and nice ass on her though.'_ He gave a good once over and looked back at her face when she turned around.

_"Erza Fernandes."_

"Hey Erza, it's Levy," Hearing that name, Gajeel's head turned. She was the biggest lawyer in all of Magnolia.

_"Hi Levy, good to hear from you. It's been a while since I've seen you.'_

"It has been a while. But I was hoping you could do me a favor?"

_"Anything for my friends. What is it?"_

"Well I was wondering if you could look up someone to see about how much of a debt he or she owes?" Being as smart as she was she didn't know if that came out right.

_"Of course I can. Who has the debt and who is it owed to?"_

"One second," She put the phone down, " What's your dads name?"

"Ya aint gotta do this shrimp." Although he was moved by the gesture, he didnt wanna burden anyone.

"No I want to. Wendy always says she wished you didn't work there and Natsu is always saying he wished you saw them more and even worked with him. Their my friends, and now you are too, let me help."

The little speech moved Gajeel, yet again. "Metalicana Redfox." Levy smiled and nodded.

"Meatlicana Redfox owes money to Jose Phantom. Mr. Redfox died about 24 years ago." Levy squinted, hoping her math was right. It was not her strong suit.

_"Jose Phantom. Isn't that Phantoms Mechanics owner? He's always stirring up trouble at Mira's bar. _" Levy could hear typing on the other side of the phone. And before Levy could reply Erza had an answer.

_"It appears that Mr. Redfox did owe quite a sum of money to Jose, but it was only about 10,000 Jewel. It was paid off a few months before his death. It says here that in his will he didn't want to leave his wife and son in debt.' _The longer Erza spoke the wider Levy's mouth got.

"So you mean the debt is paid off?' This got Gajeel attention.

_"Yes, there is even a paper stating that Jose received the payment. Why? What's going on Levy?"_

"Hang on, Erza," Levy put the phone down and looked to Gajeel, "She said it was paid off before he died, Jose signed a paper saying he got it, it was in your dads will that he didn't want you or your mom to worry about it."

"Dad didn't have a will.." Gajeel was in shock himself. Trying to remember what happened.

"Gajeel. Do you mind if I tell Erza all of this? Maybe she can help you." Levy knew about the problems when a parent dies, but this was pretty horrible. He looked up at her and nodded. he couldn't bear to speak. He'd been working to pay off a debt, that was already paid? He heard Levy tell Erza everything, but still couldn't put his thoughts together.

_"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW DARE JOSE DO THIS! DON'T WORRY LEVY, I'LL STRAIGHTEN THIS OUT! In the mean time tell Gajeel to leave immediately, I'm sure Laxus would gladly hire him."_ You could always count on Erza to go above and beyond. How did Jellal stay sane?

"Thank you so much Erza!" They said their goodbyes and she told Gajeel the good news.

He gave her a genuine smile and before she knew what was going on the man was giving her a bear hug, her feet were off the ground.

"Thanks alot shorty. I really owe ya one." He put her down and just continued to smile. Levy decided she definaetly liked that smile.

"I can't wait to tell Ma. She'll be thrilled."

"I'm happy for you, Gajeel." She smiled, she really was happy she could help, espically now knowing how close he was to her friends.

Gajeel's face turned pink and looked at the wall, 'Um, you wanna go get dinner or somethin'? Ya know, for helpin' me?" he said the last part so quickly she almost didn't hear him. He was cute flustered.

"Sure! Just let me go change." and she ran off to do just that.

About 5 minutes later she came back with a pretty orange dress on with her gladiator sandals.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and headed towards the door.

As they were walking toward their destination, the She-Devil's Bar and Grille, Levy was definitely glad she chose the wrong mechanics to call. And by the look on Gajeel's face, he was too.

They entered the bar and was greeted by a hostess and before they could even sit down a loud squeal was heard behind the bar.

"Levy! Gajeel! I didn't know you were dating!" The lovely Mira came rushing towards them, her eyes sparkling as she stared at their intertwined hands, that they both forgot about.

* * *

_Heheh! I love the ending. Like I said, had no idea that was coming, thought this would be a short little comedy. Hehe. _

_This is a one shot but maybe I can make it a series of one shots depending on how much you like it. Maybe I'll do NaLu or Gruvia. Perhaps MiraxLaxus? Let me know! GaLe and NaLu and my newest obsessions and I want to do more! _


	2. Bookworm Football Coach? Pt1 -GaLe

Hi again! Well it looks like Gajeel and Levy won our poll! So here's it is!

Gajeel and Levy: Levy is a teacher at the local high school and meets the new football coach who just so happens to be a slight bookworm?

I'm going to do this in two parts. The first part is kinda the background, I LOVE going into major background details. I have so much fun thinking about it, so if it annoys you I'm sorry! Also, I love thinking about side pairings. The main couple of course is going to be there, but the others are just as important. And I have couple I ship and they are always going to be together. No exceptions!

Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Mashima and do not claim anything! Only my wild imagination :)

* * *

It was the start of the a new school year in Magnolia. And Levy McGarden was one of the only people who was more excited today than on Christmas.

Levy teaches English at Fairy Tail High School. One of the top schools in the country. But really with how crazy the staff is there, who could blame them?

The Pincipal had been there since Levy was a child, Makarov Dryer. The school board keeps telling him he should retire, but he says he can't leave with all the idiots he has as teachers. And of course his Vice Principal, Erza Scarlet, is following his footsteps as one of the best.

Mirajane Strauss is the school secretary and guidance counsler. One of the nicest people Levy has ever met, but she is know for being a matchmaker which makes everyone try to avoid her around the holidays.

Then the teachers, Lucy Heartfilia is head of the math department. Gray Fullbuster is a master of physics and biology. Cana Alberona and Jellal Fernades are always arguing over their history agendas, which are pretty identical. Of course Levy leads the English and Literature staff.

But what makes the school really great is the athletic department. Juvia Lockser is coach of the swim team, shes practically a mermaid herself. Laxus Dryer coaches all the wrestling and fighting teams. Jet's track team have never lost at a meet. Bisca Connell made sharp shooting a major sport too. Natsu and Wendy have taken their baseball and softball teams all the way to nationals. And Loke's soccer team is always the talk of the town.

Unfortunatly, the football team has been pretty depressing the last few years. Not one coach has lasted a season before they either quit or were forced to leave. Levy heard news that the new coach this year was also taking the freshman Literature class position. Which was odd to her, most football coaches are history or math teachers.

_'Alright, I have to make a good impression on this guy for Makarov. We need to have a successful year this year for everyone. Plus it would really suck for us to loose a coach and teacher all in one,' _Levy thought as she got out of her car in front of the school.

Walking down to the teachers lounge/work room, she overheard some cheers. She knew why too, Mira and Laxus had gotten engaged over the summer, something she heard about almost daily from Juvia, wondering if her beloved Gray would ever ask.

"Way to go man!" "Congrats!" "When's the engagement party gonna be?" Could all be heard in the hall. Levy giggled as she neared the room. Everyone on staff here were practically family. Natsu and Wendy are siblings. Laxus is the Principals grandson. And Mira's younger brother and sister are subs every now and then too.

"What a rowdy bunch."

This new voice startled Levy, it was so deep, almost as if he ate iron to make it sound like that. She turned around to find the owner of said voice. What she found she couldn't tell if she liked or didn't. He was much taller than her, probably the same height as Laxus. Long black hair, held back by a white and gray headband. Dark skin, his sleeves were rolled up she could see scars on his right arm. And he was covered in piercings. But he was dressed nice for someone Levy figured you would find in a tattoo shop. Freshly ironed dress pants and a dark purple dress shirt, a couple buttons were undone and you could see a black t-shirt underneath. His shirt almost looked too small, his arms were bulging.

"Um.." Levy was quite taken with him. It had been a long time since she laid eyes on someone so rugged, yet sexy to boot.

"Shorty, which way to the old mans office?" He turned his sharp gaze towards here, which gave her a good look at his amazing red eyes.

_'Who is he calling a shorty?'_ She thought people were through with that nickname when she was in graduate school.

"Gajeel?" Levy turned around to see Wendy standing outside the lounge with a big smile on her face.

_"Gihihi. _Hey there pipsqueak." The man now known as Gajeel walked towards her as she threw herself at him

"Oh I've missed you! Morning Levy!" Wendy turned to her she let the man out of her embrace, "This is Gajeel! Mine and Natsu's older brother!"

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Levy McGarden," She smiled at the man, she had heard of the siblings elder brother but was under the impression he had joined the Marines after high school, it would explain the scars and piercings.

"Hn, you to shorty." His rude nature coming back out.

"I'll take you to see Makarov, come on!" Wendy started to lead the older man down the hall, beginning a conversation on their parents, Natsu, and everything that had been going on recently, Levy went on to the lounge.

"Levy!" A double dose of her name could be heard the moment she walked in. The track coach and one of the science teacher, Droy, had had major crushes on her since she started working here. She had to turn them both down weekly ever since.

"Hi boys! Hey Natsu," Levy turned away from her supposed suitors and headed to the living area of the room where Natsu was sitting with his long-time girlfriend, and her best friend, Lucy.

"Yo! What's happening Levy?"

"Hi Levy! Did you finish that book yet?"

"Oh not yet! I've been working on my lesson plans all week and never found time to pick it up. I'm almost done though! And as soon as I am we're going to see the movie!" Lucy and Levy met in their freshman year of college as roommates and bonded over their love of books.

"Fantastic! I can hardly wait!" Lucy jumped making Natsu almost spill his coffee, he loved her, but having hot coffee on you lap was not the best way to start off the new school year.

"Anyway, Natsu, I just ran into your brother in the hall, Wendy is taking him to see Makarov, is he going to work here or something?" Levy asked as she got her own coffee and sat in one of the many comfy chairs in the room.

"He's here already?! Aw man I wanted to show him around," he started pouting which Levy found adorable, it was obvious by that and how he and Wendy acted that they were a close family, "Yeah, he's the new football coach, and the Literature teacher."

Levy had to stare for a second to let that sink in. He looked the part of the coach for sure, rough exterior, hardened by the Marines, perfect. Literature..?

"Really?" Unsure of the new man in her own department.

"Don't worry, he may not look it, but he's got the brains to back it up. He went to college while in the Marines and was at the top of his class too. He got allot of offers to go teach as some universities, but he wanted to be closer to home," Natsu smiled at her, easing her worry.

"I agree with him Levy, I've only met him a few times myself, but just having conversations with him are really interesting. Oh! And he's a closet bookworm!" Lucy pointed out.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Lu." At that moment Gajeel, Wendy, and Makarov and Erza entered the room.

"Good morning you hooligans! Welcome back. Hope everyone had a good summer, I know my grandson did. Congratulations Laxus, Mira."

Mira blushed as everyone began cheering again. Laxus grinned and put his arm around her.

"Settle down." The scary VP straightened her glasses and glanced around the room to see if everyone was there, she stopped at the man who was head of the history department, but turned quickly away when he smiled at her, her face was the same color of her hair.

"Thank you, Erza," Makarov continued, "As you know we're getting a new football coach again this year, let me introduce Gajeel Redfox, taking over for us, he'll also be our freshman Literature teacher as well, give him a warm Fairy Tail welcome!"

Once again cheers were heard, it looked like some people knew Gajeel well, Natsu ran over and tried to embrace the man only to be put in head lock. Levy watched the scene play out fondly as Erza made her way over.

"Good morning Levy. I've got a copy of Gajeel's schooling background here for you." Erza handed her an impressive stack of papers. It was almost as tall as the one she made for herself.

"Wow, thanks Erza." Levy smiled up at her only to see her focus was again lost to the handsome history man.

"Just go over there and talk to him! We know you like him!" Lucy whispered to their friend. Erza and Jellal were childhood friends who Erza just found out last year that he's had a crush on her since middle school.

"W-well, I..I mean, sh-should I?" seeing the the strongest woman they know blush like a school girl because of boy made Levy and Lucy sequel. Before they could answer though Jellal had made his own decision.

"Good morning, Erza."

"Mo-morning, J-Jellal." Erza had been acting this was around Jellal since the Christmas party last year. He had been her secret Santa and had gotten her a gift card to Heart Kreuz, the most expensive clothing store anywhere, and a piece of mistletoe. She though it was a joke at first and tried to hand it to him only for him to kiss her, _really _kiss her.

Lucy and Levy watched them interact together for a bit, he was asking her if she wanted to go to lunch with him, his free period was right after, so they turned back to the dragon siblings and were shocked to see Natsu still in a head lock, being told to say 'uncle' or 'mercy'.

"No way you dummy!" Natsu's face was a light blue.

"Common' flame-brain, I'll let go if you say it!" Wendy was stuck between a rock and hard palce. Wanting to help Natsu or laugh at him. Hard choice.

"Gajee!" The beautiful swim coach had just entered the room with Gray and was oddly excited to see the man.

"Hey there rain woman." Gajeel turned to her, not letting his little brother go just yet.

_"Gajee?"_ Gray watched his girlfriend interact with a man he knew nothing about. He and Juvia had gone to the same university, he had seen her daily with her constant efforts to go out with him, he finally agreed on one date junior year to get her off his back only to fall for the girl. It was odd because he had never heard of this man.

Lucy had finally gotten up and convinced the new staff member to release the baseball coach before he passed out. Then Makarov pointed out that students would be arriving soon and everyone needed to go to their classrooms. Levy wasn't nervous about her students, she was however nervous about them meeting their new coach.

Of course, he'd obviously gotten the job a while ago, seeing as how most of the coaches knew him already and he had a football training schedule and line-up list in his hands. So how come Levy was just now meeting him?

_"OK, Levy. Time to show off those great people skills Mira is always complementing'_

Levy walked up to Gajeel who seemed to be waiting on something.

"Hi again, do you know the way to the Literature hall?" Levy saw the man jump a little in surprise.

"Hm? On the second floor right?" Fairy Tail is an outstanding building. It has three buildings. The first building is the Academic Building, it has three floors. The first floor is where all the offices, Library, computer labs, and cafeteria are. The second floor is where the Literature and history classes are. And the third floor is for math and science. Building two is where the elective classes are. Art, Music, etc. The third building is the the Athletic department. All the fields are behind the school. There is even an inside and outside pool. All regular gym classes are taken here too.

"Yes it is. It's kinda confusing though, I'm head of the Literature department, I can show you to your classroom if you'd like."

"_Gihi, _sure shrimp."

Levy has a feeling this was going to be a long year.

* * *

Well there you have it! Part one is done! Part two should be up tomorrow night. Thanks for all who participated in the poll! Now before I leave, what should be next? Like I said, I will write them all, I just wanna know in which order I should go in.

(1 point) Natsu and Lucy: Lucy moves to a new town for a job and goes to the same coffee shop every morning where someone behind the scenes gives her a free drink everyday?

(2 points) Gray and Juvia: Gray joins the new gym for its olympic size swimming pool and almost drowns because the lady-life guard is that beautiful? Or is Juvia just dreaming?

(1 point) Natsu and Lucy: Every Thursday morning Lucy hears the loud roar of the garbage truck and finally has enough and goes out to meet them and is blown away by how amazing the pink haired garbage man smells?

Rules are the same, whoever gets to 5 points will be story number 3! Goodnight my lovelies!


	3. Bookworm Football Coach? Pt2 -GaLe

Got it up sooner than I thought. heh. I hope you all like this story. I do! Once again I'm sorry if all the background stuff is boring, sometimes I think there isn't enough background in fics. I hope everyone loves the DragonSlayerSibling closeness as much as I do. I might have to write a story about it. ;)

* * *

"GO! TEAM! GO!" It was Fairy Tail's first pep rally of the season, and so far the team looked great. Levy was sitting with the rest of the faculty as the cheerleaders did some pretty risky stunts. All thanks to the sister coaches, Mira and Lisanna.

"Wow everyone is so pumped." Lucy sat beside Levy on the bleachers and watched as Mira looked all the She-Devil she was in high school to her girls.

"I know, it's awesome! Gajeel has done a great job in getting everyone excited." Levy was surprised herself, Gajeel was in fact a great teacher and coach. The first week was getting him comfortable with the schedule and kids. By week two, he looked like a natural. Levy's students were telling her how much they liked their new teacher, and the boys kept saying they were gonna go big this year.

A week ago Levy got to see him in action first-hand. Bisca had left the school early one day to pick up her daughter from preschool and had asked Levy to lock up the gun room for her. After she had done so she was walking back to the Academic building when she saw the boys on the track. They were fast, really fast. The year before they looked like they were always dragging, now it seemed they got inspired by something. That's when she saw him.

Gajeel was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and basketball shorts, his hair was up and still held back by his headband, it was red today. He was running with them. He was dripping with sweat and looked insanely gorgeous to Levy. Just like every other teacher, he had the Fairy Tail tattoo. It was something Makarov liked about his teachers, loyalty. She saw another tattoo peaking out on his right arm, probably on his back.

It surprised Levy that he was running with them, the coaches they'd had before him always stood or sat, in Gildarts' case, on the sidelines and yelled commands. She could almost see a formation too, his military background would probably be a big help to the team. The boys in her classes told her he sat with them and told them stories of his time there. It made them respect him, he was real with them.

And then she saw him in the classroom. Earlier in the week Makarov had told her to expect one of his classes just to see how he was doing. Levy was excited to say the least. So during her free period she sat in the back corner of the classroom and watched as the students piled in and got their stuff together. For a freshman class at 8 in the morning, they were very alert.

Being the head of the department allowed Levy to see the other teachers grades for their classes, she had looked at Gajeel's the day before and saw that at least 90% of all his students made A's on almost every test or quiz. She was in shock, not even half of her senior Language class was passing. She was curious to see how he did it. From being around him in the teachers lounge he seemed like a rough man, truthfully honest too.

So when he walked in from his personal office wearing a tunic and sandals, she almost fell off her seat. She just reclaimed her composure only to almost fall again hearing him recite word for word the first paragraph of _The Odyssey. _Lucy was right, he was a bookworm. He had an different and fun teaching method. And the students responded well to his outgoingness. Later she asked the one of the students if he told them he'd do and the girl laughed and told her that he surprised them all on the second day of class wearing a matching outfit of Romeo's outfit from the movie _Romeo and Juliet._

Levy learned that he thought learning straight from the book was boring. To make something new and exciting you have to put something extra in it to make it that way. And he liked to dress up apparently, Wendy told her he loved Halloween when they were growing up when she mentioned it.

All of this made Levy even more attracted to the man. And when the cheerleaders sat on the gym floor and Gajeel took the mic is when she finally got back to the real world. He started talking about all he's done so far in practice and captains for the nights game and all the important stuff. Levy was more interested in the tight black shirt he was wearing. It was a short sleeved skin tight under armor shirt. It kinda went up his neck too. Combine that with the tight acid washed jeans he was wearing and the gold headband he was wearing (Black and Gold were Fairy Tail's school colors), he was the picture of _yumm._

She heard the band play the school fight song and saw the team leave the room, along with the sexy coach.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now! Luce, lets go get something to eat before the game." Natsu got up from the bleachers behind Lucy and Levy and held his hand out to her, he might be a major goofball, but he was a total sweetheart, "You wanna come, Levy?"

"We should probably go check on Happy, Natsu," Natsu had rescued a cat from a tree a few months ago and decided to keep it. He and Lucy went to the beach over the summer so Happy stayed with Wendy and her cat, Carla, who Happy fawned over. A few ago Wendy called saying her cat was pregnant, which led to Happy getting his boys chopped off yesterday.

"I hope he's OK." Natsu didn't like seeing his little buddy in pain. Lucy and Levy laughed at the pink-haired man's distress.

"Thanks for the offer Natsu but I have a few things I need to do before the game. I'll meet you guys at the gate later though so we can sit together."

"Alright, bye Levy!" Lucy and Natsu went to Natsu's car at the Athletic department while Levy went to hers at the Academic department.

As she got to the parking lot, she saw Gajeel rummaging through the trunk of his car and swearing.

"Gajeel?" She yelled out to the man who jumped again when he saw her, he does that allot, now that Levy thought about it.

"Hey Shrimp" He refused to call her, anyone actually, by their name.

"Having trouble?" she came around to the trunk of his car and saw it was packed.

"Eh, nah. Just a bunch of shit in here, hard to make the door close." He tried again to condense the mess he had back there. She saw a duffel bag, a book-bag, another duffel bag, a few blankets, running shoes, an overnight bag, and what looked like a cat carrier.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" Levy was highly amused by what she saw.

"I need it all really. Got my workout clothes in there, paperwork in here. I did a lecture on Shakespeare today, got my costume in this bag. Keep the blankets for an emergency. Can't remember to take the shoes in, and Me, Natsu, and Wendy are stayin' with Ma and Dad tonight. And Ma don't like it when I forget to bring clothes if I smell like sweat. Finally!" The trunk closed as he finished his tale.

"Igneel isn't your father, is he?" He did have a different last name than Natsu and Wendy after all.

"Yeah, Ma got pregnant with me when she was 18. Her and my old man couldn't stand each other but got drunk at party and I was the result. She married Igneel right after I turned one. He's my Dad, all I've ever known. I've met my dad a few times, he was my commanding office in the Marines, is why I joined." Gajeel leaned his back against his car.

"Did he not want to see you more growing up?" It sounded like a sad story. Levy leaned on her side to look at him.

"Nah. He knew she had me, he payed child support, but he was in training already, couldn't exactly see me or nothin'. He still can't stand Ma. I honestly don't care, call me a momma's boy all you like but if he don't wanna be around her, I don't wanna be around him. I joined his command to learn more about his side of my family, didn't take long, which is why I got out the moment I had the chance. 'Side's, wouldn't trade Igneel for anyone, he's the one who taught me everything about football."

Levy smiled, She had met Igneel a few times, one tough man to look at. Natsu looks just like him.

"So does Igneel ever give you the 'grandchildren' rant he does to Natsu?" Gajeel's face turned as pink as his brothers hair.

"Ugh, you know about that?" Looks like he does.

"Everyone here does, Grandeeney caterers allot of the dances here and Igneel helps her. Every time he comes and sees Natsu and Lu together he starts asking 'when is he gonna be a grandpa' as loud as he can. Never asks' Wendy though."

"That's cause he don't wanna see his little sky princess with boy. Ever. But yeah, I get those all the time too.." He looked a little sullen with this.

"Is it that depressing to think he wants you to have kids?" She didn't want to ask if he had a lady in his life for fear the answer.

"Psh. Flame-brain and his girl will have a kid before me at this rate. No sane girl wants to date a football coach who likes to cosplay," his face just got redder as time went on.

"I think it's cute!" this came out before she could stop herself. Gajeel looked at her, stunned.

"Y-you think so, shrimp?"

"Um..yeah I mean, you're incredibly talented, and well read, almost like my dream guy come to life," Levy has a new disease, keep talking until all the secrets are out. This time, Gajeel smirked.

"Is that right?" He turned to stand directly in front of her, "Ya know, I got a couple of ideas of what you could dress up for sometime"

Levy looked up and saw that damn smirk on his face she just wanted to smac.. Wait. What?

"What?" Levy couldn't form a coherence sentence before Gajeel kissed her.

"Ya wanna grab a bite before my big game shorty?" Gajeel had to grab Levy before her knees gave out on her.

"Uh.. Sure?"

* * *

"TOUCHDOWN FAIRIES!" The score was now 32 - 12. Fairy Tail winning to Sabertooth.

"Yeah! Beat that Sting!" Natsu yelled at his rival, Sabertooth High's baseball coach.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Even though she was yelling at her man, she was all smiles. In fact everyone was, this was the first time in five years that Fairy Tail was playing a great football game, and winning.

Levy was on cloud nine. Fairy Tail was winning, she was enjoying the night with her friends, and she had a date on Sunday.

!FLASHBACK!

_Gajeel had taken Levy to a burger place close to the school for dinner. Levy was happy to be there, but also confused. And really, why did he kiss her?_

_"Why did you kiss me?" she didn't mean to say that out loud._

_Gajeel looked up from the menu and had a blush on his face, "It's a long story."_

_"I like long stories."_

_"It's all bunny girls fault." Levy blinked._

_"Who's bunny girl?"_

_"Natsu's girl, Lucy. First time I met her she had on bunny ears." Levy didn't even want to know._

_"What did Lu do? Or say?"_

_"Last Christmas she told me all about some friend of hers she was looking to set someone up with for Valentines Day. Showed me a picture of you, you were in a swimsuit. I made some comment about likin' how ya looked. So for almost a year now shes been tellin' me all kinda of things about ya. I guess when she told me what kind of books ya liked is when I noticed, I kinda started to like ya, even though i'd never met ya." He wouldn't look her in the eye._

_"Books?" This was the kind of conversation that Levy liked._

_"Ya, mystery novels and history novels. Those are my favorites. It's why I wanted to teach Literature." They were Levy's too. It's why she wanted to teach._

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah well, when I got this job I didn't know ya taught here too, especially didn't know i'd answer to ya in the department. And for the past month, Lucy has been tryin' to get me to ask ya out."_

_"Oh? I had no idea you two talked that much."_

_"Not at school, but I go eat at her and Natsu's place allot. Can't avoid her in her own home. And my brother aint no help at all."_

_"I can imagine." Levy was glad he told her, it made her like even more, if that was possible._

_"So, uh, I think there's gonna be a carnival down at the pier this weekend. Ya wanna go Sunday?" He still refused to look at her. But Levy could only stare at him. His flushed face was absolutely amazing._

_"I'd love to, Gajeel." The look on his face gave her the impression that he wasn't expecting that._

_"Huh? Ya really want to? With someone like me?"_

_"I already told you you were like my dream guy come to life, what more can I say?" Levy couldn't contain her laughter at the shock on his face._

_"Well, uh, ya know, um.." He looked even more nervous now._

_"Yes Gajeel?"_

_"Homecomin' is in a few weeks. Uh, damn kids say it'd be uncool if they all have a date to the stupid dance and the coach don't so uh, ya wanna go with me..?" unlike most school, all teachers were required to go to all the school dances with the students._

_"Of course I would, as long as you don't mind everyone hearing Igneel yell across the room about grandkids." Gajeel grinned._

_"If it'll get him off my back about bein' single for a few years I'll take ya to every dance this schools got."_

_"Are you asking me to go out with you, as your girlfriend, Gajeel?" Was this extremely handsome and smart man really asking her to be his?_

_"Uh..,"just not realizing what he said,"well uh, if ya wanna be.."_

_Levy got up from her seat and sat beside him and leaned into his side._

_"I'll be your Juliet if you be my Romeo." Levy knew it was corny but maybe he'd appreciate it._

_"__Did my heart love 'till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.__" Gajeel's deep voice made the quote sound so much better to Levy's ears, and heart. He put his arm around her and smiled._

!FLASHBACK OVER!

Levy looked to sidelines and saw her new boyfriend. She hasn't had a real boyfriend in.. well.. ever. When she got to the school earlier with Gajeel by her side, Natsu looked a little confused, but Lucy called it right away. She was incredibly happy for her friend and her someday brother-in-law. If Natsu would just ask already.

Levy was looking forward to the homecoming dance. She and Lucy were going shopping tomorrow to look for a dress.

She could only imagine what Gajeel would do when Igneel started giving out advice on the best positions to make a baby, should she have told him that?

* * *

HAHA! I hope you liked that ending as well. The first one was a good hit, so I though, why not?

The underlined quote is from William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._

So who's next?

(1 point) Natsu and Lucy: Lucy moves to a new town for a job and goes to the same coffee shop every morning where someone behind the scenes gives her a free drink everyday?

(2 points) Gray and Juvia: Gray joins the new gym for its olympic size swimming pool and almost drowns because the lady-life guard is that beautiful? Or is Juvia just dreaming?

(1 point) Natsu and Lucy: Every Thursday morning Lucy hears the loud roar of the garbage truck and finally has enough and goes out to meet them and is blown away by how amazing the pink haired garbage man smells?


	4. Pink Flash - Natsu-Lucy

Yeah we have a winner!

Natsu and Lucy: Lucy moves to a new town for a job and goes to the same coffee shop every morning where someone behind the scenes gives her a free drink everyday?

It was close there for a while, and I was thinking about a side story that i'm gonna write soon and got excited. Plus I had to work a tent sale this weekend and i was very tired. :/ But we are here now and ready to go!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in the beautiful city of Magnolia, where Lucy has just moved to to begin anew. Her best friend Levy McGarden is the head honcho for e Sorcerer Magazine and she offered the newly opened editor-in-chief position to her this past week, so Lucy had to make a huge move in life for this once in a lifetime oppritunity.

"I can't wait! This is going to be awesome! Not only do I get so Levy all the time but i'll get to meet some amazing people! The center fold model Mirajane, the number photographer Erza, and i'll finally meet this mystery man in Levy's life, who apparently works there too." Lucy was getting herself more excited as she got dressed on her first day.

"Hm, let's see. First day I need to make a good impression," going through her over-sized closet to find the the perfect outfit, "AH! Perfect! It screams smart, sophisticated, and sexy."

Once dressed and ready to go, she saw that she had quite a while until she had to be there, which was perfect for Lucy. She loved being early.

As she stepped out the door of her new home, she saw a cute coffee shop across the street that didn't look to crowded. The name was "Happy Morning", and it had a blue cat one the sign. Seeing as she was ahead of schedule she decided to stop and get something.

As she walked in she could smell the amazing scent of coffee and fresh bread and all kinds of yummy breakfast food. It looked like a homey place, it didn't have blaring music like most places, and it even had a few sitting areas with living room chairs. A perfect place to read or just sit after a long day.

"Oh excuse me!" a little girl with long blue hair almost bumped into her since she hadn't moved from the door, she had on a high school uniform and was carrying a large bag.

"Oh no I'm sorry I'm in the way!" Lucy smiled at the girl who smiled back and then ran behind the counter. Lucy stared after her, a parent or sibling must work here, then a few seconds later she saw the girl run back out, "By big brother! I'll be back later!"

She saw a blue and white cat sit beside the girls feet, the blue one looked identical to the one on the sign. Then she heard a voice from a back room, "Be careful Wendy! And stay away from Romeo!"

The girl, Wendy, sighed at the voice. She knelt down to rub both cats on the head and then rushed out the door, giving Lucy a smile.

Lucy looked at her watch and saw she still had some time so she walked up to the counter to look at the menu. She wasn't a fan of the fancy drinks. Just some regular coffee was good for her.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" Lucy looked up to see a very handsome young man standing behind the register, she glanced at his name tag.

"Why yes, Hibiki, I'll have a regular please. With extra milk and sugar too. And a strawberry muffin too." She winked at the boy and reached for her wallet.

"And you're name miss?" He smiled at her as he rang up her order.

"It's Lucy."

"Alright it'll be right up." He walked over to the machines to get it started.

Lucy blinked and just stood there. She was holding onto her credit card ready to pay, most coffee places make you pay before they get it ready. Most places do actually. Maybe this was just how Magnolia was, Lucy hadn't lived here since she was in elementary school.

"Here you go Miss Lucy." Hibiki walked over to hand her her drink and muffin with a smile in his eyes.

"Thank you. How much?" She tried to hand him her card but he refused, "It's already been taken care of ma'am."

"Oh? And who may I ask payed for it." She liked to have attention based on her looks, but this was a little ridiculous.

"I'm sorry m'am, but I need to tend to my next customer," he moved to help the next person in line while ignoring Lucy.

"Hey!" she watched as he went about his business and shrugged, "oh well, I don't have time for this."

She walked out of the shop, almost stepping on the blue cat, when she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye and shrugged again, probably a waitress or something, all she saw was pink.

* * *

"Lu! I'm so glad you're here!" immediately upon walking in the door she was embraced by her best friend she hadn't seen in a long time.

"It's so good to see you Levy!" Lucy tried hard not to spill her coffee on her friend.

"I'm so happy I was able to get you here, I've been waiting for something to become available for about a year now." Levy was showing Lucy the main office area, and introducing her to many new faces.

"Mira is on vacation this week with her husband, so you'll meet her later on," Levy laughed at her friends sad expression, "Erza should be back tomorrow, she and her partner went to Oak Town to see what they could find out about Jose Phantom's failing business. They're our top team around here."

"I can't wait to meet them! But now, who is this guy you keep avoid telling me about, hm?" Levy doesn't like to date, her job being her top priority, but there was something about this guy that she was crazy about, or at least that's what Lucy suspected.

"Nothing is going on! We're friends! He's a reporter here! He likes to talk about the stories he wants to take on and he wants my opinions on it! So what if we go to dinner every now and then, it's nice to have a new environment every now and then!" By her rambling, Lucy knew she liked him.

"Uh huh, sure Levy. Just let me know who he is so I can give him a good talking to about hurting my best friend."

"Lu!"

* * *

Her first day was a total success. Today would be great, she gets to meet Erza Fernandes! Erza got the job as a photographer right out of college, an amazing achievement. Her husband, Jellal, also works at the company, as an undercover agent about the more serious topics going around.

Lucy decided to go back to Happy Morning to get another coffee, and to pay for the one from yesterday too.

"Good morning, miss! How can I help you?" This time there was a younger looking man who's name was Eve.

"Morning, I want a regular coffee with milk and sugar with a strawberry muffin. And also, I need to pay for the ones I got yesterday. My name's Lucy," She said before he could ask.

"Coming right up!" Again, the man behind the counter walked away before she could hand him her card. So she waited and held out her arm out when he walked back over.

"Here you go miss! And don't worry, it's all been payed for!" He placed her cup and muffin down and walked away.

"Are you serious?" Lucy stood there for a second when she felt something furry rub her legs. She looked down to see the blue cat again. She smiled and knelt down to pet him, no matter how angry the men here made her, a cute kitty was a cute kitty, how can you be mad around them?

"You are pretty cute," She rubbed the cats belly when he rolled over and when she stood back up she saw the pink flash again. She was going to have to come by one day and wait awhile to see what that was, it made her curios.

_"I'll come back tomorrow and pay for it. Hopefully." _She walked out, not noticing the blue cat walk up to the 'pink flash' to be picked up.

* * *

"I would like to introduce you to Erza Fernandes and Gajeel Redfox. Our number one scoop team at Sorcerer!" Lucy shook hands with both of them and was pleased to know that Erza was actually allot nicer than some of the other employees said about her yesterday. And she had read many of the articles done by Gajeel, who in his articles just called himself Redfox. He was rough around the edges, especially with the piercings, but Lucy made a mental note to ask Levy about him. Especially since when she walked in he looked like her recognized her and had a big grin on his face.

"This is Lucy Heartfillia, out new editor-in-chief." Levy finished her introductions and was about to walk back to her office when she turned around, "Gajeel I think I have some papers for you look over before I hand them to Lucy in my office. Can you come get them?"

"Sure shrimp." Gajeel left the room with Levy in a light hurry. She turned back to Erza who was sitting in one of the lounge chairs and was about to ask, got beat to the punch.

"That's him." At Lucy's confused look she continued, "I've overheard some phone calls you and Levy have had the last few weeks and I know shes let it slip that she's seeing someone. It's Gajeel. Its been going on for almost a year now."

"A YEAR?!" Lucy and Erza bonded quite well over the romances going on in the office for the next few hours.

* * *

_"Ok. Day three's a charm. It has to be Hibiki. There isn't anyone else who it could be. Eve wasn't there the first day, and I didn't see any of the same people sitting down either day. It has to be him" _These were Lucy's thoughts as she entered the coffee shop Thursday morning. Once again, there was a new man behind the counter.

"What do you want?" This ones name was Ren, he seemed kinda distant.

"A regular coffee, milk and sugar, with a strawberry muffin please. And I need to pay for today's, plus the past two days of the same order. Name's Lucy." She was a little p. by the men here.

He didn't say anything as he walked away to prepare her drink. Lucy looked around the shop to keep herself occupied when she saw the blue cat sitting on someones shoulder, someone with pink hair. The persons back was facing her, she didn't know if it was a boy or girl. He/She was sitting with a man with short black hair and a woman with long blue hair. Right when she saw the person standing is when Ren gave her her order.

"It's on the house." He walked away.

"...fine." She took her things and looked over to only see the man and woman still sitting at the table, the man's shirt was undone. But the pink-haired man/woman was gone.

_"Oh well, I'll come back later."_

* * *

Lucy was unable to go to the shop on Friday because she woke up late. And Saturday Levy had invited her shopping with her and Erza. Where she found out that Levy WAS dating Gajeel, he was just shy.

So Sunday morning when Lucy woke up, wanting nothing more than to fix herself some coffee, she decided to go and stay at the coffee shop across the street. It'd be a relaxing place to spend her morning. And maybe she'd finally get to pay. If not she had all the cash to pay for to put in the tip jar.

Lucy decided to wear a pair of shorts and a college sweatshirt today, it was getting a little chilly out with fall approaching.

She walked inside and was surprised to see Wendy behind the counter.

"Hi again!" Wendy grinned at her as she walked up, "You're Lucy right?"

"Hi, yes I am how do you know?" Lucy was still trying to figure out who was paying for her, surely it wasn't this little girl?

"The guys who work here told me. I already know what you want so why don't you have a seat?" Wendy pointed to one of the bigger lounge chairs. The place maybe had five people in it so she had her pick.

"Sure, but am I going to get to pay today?" Lucy called out to her as the girl went to fix her order and obviously didn't hear here. She sighed and walked over to the large chair. She pulled out the book she had gotten yesterday on Levy's suggestion and began reading.

She was a couple pages in when she heard someone step in front of her and place a muffin and a coffee down on the side table.

"One regular coffee, milk and sugar, with a strawberry muffin?"

She looked up and saw a man. A man with pink hair.

"Thank you," She pulled out her wallet only to hear, "It's on the house." She fumed.

"Ok, this is crazy, just who is paying for it? It's a nice gesture and all but I'm sick of it! I'm a independent woman who can pay for myself and if someone wants to pay for me the decent thing to do is grow a pair and show his face!" Lucy was panting as she looked at the mans shocked face. He looked down for a second and then turned to the side where she saw his face was flushed.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or anything.." He began.

_"Wait..It was him? I've never seen him before though.." _He sat down on the chair in front of her and looked at the floor.

"Last week I saw you moving in and thought you were really pretty. If the shop wasn't so busy I was going to go over and help you, but I never got the chance.

"My brother and sister, Wendy, are always giving me a hard time about not dating. So when my brother was here and saw me staring, he told me to go ask you out. Which I was gonna do.." Lucy smiled at him.

"So when I came in you decided to buy my drink to make it easier?" The mans face got darker at that comment.

"Well, kinda. My last and only relationship kinda made me loose faith in it. The girl cheated on me for six months of our year long relationship."

"I'm sorry.."

"Nah don't be. We were childhood friends and we thought we liked each other. She felt bad about doing it, but she didn't like me as much as she thought." He grinned, Lucy thought he must be remember her in a good way then. The man stood up and looked at her.

"I really am sorry I offend you, don't worry about the drinks though, you don't have to pay, I was just being a chicken. Have a nice day," He began to walk away as Lucy realized she wanted to know more about this guy.

"Wait!" The man turned around to look at her.

"If you're still interested, can I buy _you _a coffee? And would you join me?" She was taking a leap of faith here. Then he laughed.

"Oh I'm interested, but you don't have to worry about buying it though." He walked behind the counter to get himself a cup. Lucy plopped down in her chair, thoroughly confused.

He came and sat in the chair across from her holding a coffee and the blue cat.

"This is Happy by the way." He put the cat down who immediatly jumped in Lucy's lap. She scratched his head and made him meow, which sounded kinda like 'aye'?

"This is the shops mascot?" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah kinda. I got him for Christmas one year while I was in school from my mom. She gave me and my brother and sister one too. So when I was designing the shop Happy walked all over the blue prints, right where the name was, which was originally, Good Morning. It was his way of changing it I guess." He grinned and took a sip from his cup.

"So you own this shop?" She thought he just worked here.

"Hm? Oh yeah I do. Couple years now."

"Is that why your sister works here?" Happy had decided to take a nap in her lap by this point.

"Nah, she lives with me, our parents died a few years ago. She helps here whenever I need her too. My brother too, but he doesn't like too."

"You and your siblings seem close. What does your brother do?"

"He's a reporter at Sorcerer Magazine."

Lucy blinked once. Twice. "Huh?"

"Yeah, why is that surprising? You've probably read his stories, goes by the name 'Redfox'?"

"You mean your brother is that guy?" Shock didn't cover it. They didn't look alike at all!

"Yeah. You know him?" He titled his head to the side.

"I work at Sorcerer Magazine too! I met him the other day. He's dating my best friend." Lucy now knew why Gajeel recognized her, he saw his brother staring at her!

"Oh Levy? She's pretty cool, comes in here sometimes. Her and Weny get along great."

"I can't believe you're his brother. You don't look like it. Him and Wendy maybe.."

"We're half siblings. Same mom. Me and Wendy have the same parents though. I can't believe he didn't tell me he met you, he came over here yesterday too and asked if i'd talked to you." He was pouting.

Lucy was happy, it turns out that the guy whose been buying her breakfast was close to the people she worked with. She had a feeling she knew who his ex was too. A junior reporter, Lisanna, who was Mira's little sister, always stared at the to-go coffee she brought in, which had a picture of Happy the cat on it, with a sad smile on her face. Levy told her she was dating a man named Bickslow since she was in high school, must have been the one she cheated on him with.

"So how about one day when you're free I take you a real date?" The pink haired man was now petting a black cat that was curled in his lap, it had a scar on it's left eye and refused to look at her. His flush was back.

Lucy stared at him, compared to the men shed dated before, he was almost perfect. He had begun this little relationship in a very romantic way and he was close to people she knew. I guess it was time for him to buy her dinner.

"I would love to, um.." Lucy stared at him as she realized she didn't even know his name.

"Oh! Haha, I guess I forgot to Introduce myself," He stood up and sat beside Lucy on the large chair and threw his arm around her,"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Guess it was kinda awkward having someone buy your breakfast and not know who."

"It's nice to finally meet you Natsu, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." She raised her eyebrow as his smile turned a little too devious.

"I hope the next time I buy you breakfast I get something back in return." He winked at her and pulled her closer to him.

Lucy laughed and leaned back into his arms to enjoy her Happy Morning.

* * *

Oh I hope this turned out OK! I love Gajeel and Levy to death, but the relationship between Natsu and Lucy pulls at my heartstrings!

OK! So who's next?

(4 points) Gray and Juvia: Gray joins the new gym for its olympic size swimming pool and almost drowns because the lady-life guard is that beautiful? Or is Juvia just dreaming? (To do this one I want to get to 6 points - to be fair)

(1 point) Natsu and Lucy: Every Thursday morning Lucy hears the loud roar of the garbage truck and finally has enough and goes out to meet them and is blown away by how amazing the pink haired garbage man smells?

Gray and Juvia: Juvia has to babysit her best friends little sister as she goes on a date along with the boy's older cousin who shes had a crush on since forever?

Erza and Jellal: Erza is the newest secretary of Heaven's Entertainment CEO. The only problem, the man only hired because he wants her in the sheets?


End file.
